Precise signals are typically required in modern circuits to accurately time circuits, sample data, and perform other functions. As the speed and performance of electronic devices increases, so does the need for accurate high-frequency clock and data signals. For example, the rising and/or falling edges of a clock signal may need to be accurately aligned with data signals to allow accurate sampling of data.
To ensure accurate signals, calibration may be performed on the signals to properly align the signal edges and adjust the duty cycle to the desired ratio. However, many previous duty cycle calibration systems can be limited in accuracy or degree of calibration allowed, as well as being inflexible in different applications.